What if I Said that I Would Never Forget?
by Whisperblood
Summary: It's easy to make a promise, and even easier to brake one. Amaya Yamiko spent 16 years trying to forget what she had done - promised she wouldn't go back; but then a tragedy happened that would send her back to the world she left behind.
1. Ch 1: D day

Music thumped through my ears as I walked down the street to the local bar I worked at. It was a quiet late afternoon, and everything seamed to be moving rather slowly. Checking the road, I crossed over and walked casually into a small night club looking bar called 'Ally Cat Bar'. A short bar occupied one wall with about 10 bar stools, one of which I polled out and sat on thumping my head down on the bar.

"Hey there Amaya." Riku - my boss - said, walking up to me on the other side of the long table. "What's eatin' ya?" He asked softly, resting his arms down beside me.

"My mom is eating me out because I haven't had a boyfriend since Ai."

His eyes softened.

"Don't want to move on, hua?" Looking up at him with green eyes I shook my head sadly, and he sighed heavily. He knew what happened - well, sort of. The story he knew was that some wacko broke into his house one night and killed him; the real story was that he was a fire demon, banished from his tribe and thought to be dead so he moved here, and someone from his tribe found out and came back and killed him. That was far over a year ago though. "Don't let your mom get to ya. I know that she just wants to see you happy with someone else, but if you don't think you could move on, or if you just don't want to, then don't. It's you life, and you mom can say what she wants, but ultimately you make the decisions."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Riku."

"Anything Koneko," Koneko (Kitten) was my work name, fit in with the name of the bar, " now get backstage and changed."

Happily I agreed. My uniform wasn't exactly my style, but it was cute. The black dress was short but modest and cut very low in the back (how ever it stayed on with just spaghetti straps is still a mystery to me), and a pink bell caller went around my neck. Looking in the mirror, I dampened my hair and then spiked the many layers tips of my raven black hair giving me a very sexy look. Smiling at myself and opting to put on no make up tonight, I walked back out in black strappy flats. Quickly I got back behind the bar and began rubbing the top down just as the first few people came in.

Jade came in late that night, giving Riku a hard time.

"Why can't you ever come on time when it's the busy nights?!" He said loudly to her.

"Chill old man," his young 30 year old face reddened in anger, "you need me. It's not like Koneko can sing." Coolly she waved his anger off and walked back stage to get changed; that's when he got a bright idea.

"Koneko," he said, running up to be after I had just given two men their sake. "I need your help."

My eyes oozed curiosity.

"What is it?"

"I need you to sing against Hyou." Hyou (Panther) was Jades' work name.

"What?!" Never in any day of my life had I ever really sung, except for occasionally in the shower, there was no way I would be able to go against her.

"Please. If you can prove that you can sing better than her, then I can finally fire her ass to Canada, and then hire someone else - someone you recommend - to help you with the bar." Seeing the my malcontent with this idea he said, "It'd be a pay raise."

"She gets payed more than me?"

Sadly he nodded.

"Personally I would have preferred her name to be 'Minx'."

Softly I laughed at the English word.

"Fine, I don't care about the pay raise, but I'll do it. Tomorrow night. Don't tell her it's me, ok?"

"Alright!" Excitedly he hugged me, and I laughed before he quickly released me with a slight blush. "Sorry about that. I got a little over excited there." I laughed again.

Tomorrow night came quicker than I wanted it to; and I nervously put on my mask. The night before I had told my mother that there was a competition going on, and I didn't know how to conceal my identity. With a twinkle in her eye, she dashed into the craft room and came back out a short time later with a silver mask. It was was beautiful. It covered my entire face except for my mouth and chin, but came down my jaw line in sharp points, and large holes were cut out for my eyes. A small, elegant design of white made the mask look more gypsy like. Happily I had put on a black and gray gypsy outfit to match. A black wrap with a white beaded design covered my chest, and the majority of my stomach, with a few loops that went around my small - if even existent - bicep; and a gray skirt that flowed nicely from my hips to the floor and a slit going up to mid thigh with an angled black see-through beaded-mesh shall wrapped around my waist. I walked into the bar - dressed as in my costume - before it opened, and Riku couldn't believe what I had come in.

"You're really going all out to hide who you are, hua Koneko?"

"That's Kakaku." I corrected with a wink, and he chuckled. Kakaku (Traveler) was an easy enough name to come up with, especially with the costume I was in.

"Ok, will, I've called you in as sick, so I'll be running the bar tonight. You just worry about beating Hyou." With a nodded I wondered onto the small stage facing the bar. Silently I walked up to the piano and pressed in a few keys. Their chime rang in my head and sent all thoughts out of my head, making me smile. Softly I sat down and began to put my fingers upon the keys lightly taping them down before moving onto the next key. Slowly an old tune rang through the quietly filling up bar. It was an old song my mother used to play to me when I was a kid and the thunder from the storm scared me. She would take me to the piano in the craft room and slowly teach me the notes in succession. It was a soft, sad tune but with an underlay - almost - of happy notes. Quickly it changed from a sad song to one of a calming tone, and then a happier sound. As the song - all to suddenly - ended with a long, lasting key, I became aware of where I was, and looked over the stage. The bar wasn't full, but there were several groups in there, only a few fully paying attiton to me. With a blush I bowed and started to walk off stage when someone ran inside. It was my friend, Haruko.

"Amaya!" He shouted, out of breath, and I quickly took off my mask and rushed over to him.

"Haruko," I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Your parents..." He trailed off, before grabbing my hand and running out of the bar and in the direction of my house. My heart thudded in my ears for more than just the extremely quickly pace that he was leading me at. It thudded for fear of what might have happened to my parents for him to run all the way here and steal me away. As we turned onto my street, I saw that my house was surrounded by people and that made me push my legs faster so I ran ahead of Haruko. Pushing my small frame roughly through the crowd, and dashing under the yellow police tape and into my house.

"Grab her!" One of the officers said, pointing to me as I tried to find my parents.

"Hahagimi (mother)! Aboji (father)!" I yelled into the house, tears coming to my eyes. Then I fell to the floor, utter horror echoing through my eyes and enshrouding my face. My mother was propped up against the wall, slumping over to one side. A deep 'V' cut was on her neck, and the milky white bone of her spine shone slightly through the carnage. Following the trail of the now dried blood, my eyes came upon six gashes on her chest and stomach and deep puncture wounds on her shoulders. The think red substance, clung all over her body, and stained the wood beneath her mangled body. My father was laying on the ground on his side, holes large enough to fit a large mans fists were beneath his ribs, and a few broken ones stuck out. Several deep cuts covered his face, one going from the edge of his mouth and crossing over his nose only to go through his eye. More gashes coated his red stained, death white skin. He looked like he had tried to protect my mother. His blood flowed over to meet with his wifes'; his hand outreached to meet hers which lay only a few inches away. Tears freely flowed over my paled cheeks like strong rivers. Someone gently grabbed me, and pulled me to my feet, carefully leading outside where he gave me to Haruko.

"Please take care of her, and do not let her back inside." Solemnly he nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with sadness, but I hadn't noted any of this. My parents corpses was burned into my eyes like a brand, and my stinging eyes watered greatly against the image. As if they were trying to wash away the picture. Haruko held me tightly, and sunk to the ground with me before I started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. He cooed softly to me, stroking my back. He was really the only one I could think of at this point who could sympathize with me. Two years ago his mother was killed in a car crash due to a drunk driver. A horribly familiar presence radiated off of him, and I pushed back from him.

"Amaya, it's ok. I'm here for you." He reached out to give me another hug, but I stumbled back.

"Don't touch me demon!" I said loudly, more tears coming from my puffy red eyes, and a few on lookers stared at us and his shocked expression. Holding in a sob I ran off towards the park I ran in every morning. Finding a high branch of a sturdy old cherry tree, the full moon light radiated off of the damp grass and pink flowers, giving the place a heavenly glow. Slowly my tears stopped falling, and the moon sank lower into the sky. When I felt the same presence around me that came from Haruko. "Go away Haruko! I don't want any business with you and your kind anymore!" I said rudely, then opened my still sleeping eyes, only to find no one around me. Holding myself tightly, I swung down from the branch and onto the ground, where I started running to the part of the park that lead into a thick forest. The presence follow me, and I started running faster. My heart beat heavily against my ribs, and my wary legs shook with each step. It came closer and closer, until it surrounded me. "Leave me alone Haruko!" I shouted into the thicket. Not a single thing made a sound; it was as though everything on earth was dead, except for me and the presence. Tears started to form again as I planted my feet firmly into the ground, and clenched my fists so hard I felt my nails start to dig into my skin. "Go away!" I shouted as a twig snapped and I quickly looked in that direction. A man walked out, older than me but not by much. If I wasn't so infuriated I probably would have dazzled at his looks. His hair was long, and fine - the color of roses, and hung loosely around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I am not the boy you speak of." He said gently, his voice ringing of intellect.

I growled.

"I don't give a care. You're a demon - or at least part, and I want nothing to do with your kind. So why don't you and your friend go back to the Demon Realm and leave me alone!" A shifting came from a tree opposite of the man, and I turned toward him. "I don't care what you're here for, but I know that you better leave me out of it!" The mans deep leafy green eyes traveled over my form, and it made me shiver.

"I can very will assure you that we mean you no harm." He said as he took a step forward, and I took two steps back.

"Again I don't care."

"May I explain why we're here?" Reason started to run through my head, and I stood up straight; although I didn't realize that I had taken a defensive posture.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Smiling, he looked kindly down on me.

"Yes we are demons, although we are not the bad kind that you generalize us with." I narrowed my eyes at him, although he felt no effect from it. "We work for Koenma, and he had been informed of your living in the Ningenkai, and asked us to come and see if you would willingly come with us to him."

My hands clenched tighter.

"Koenma has no need to see me. I have done no wrong. I cut my ties with the Demon and Spirit Realms long ago, and I refuse to go back. No matter of threat you hold over my head, I will never go willingly." Then, feeling the demon behind me grow aggravated, I said to the man. "Call your friend off. If you two do work for Koenma, then you would surely be thrown in jail for killing a human."

"You," A mans voice sounded from behind me in a cocky tone, "are not human. You're a demon, like us. Now come with us to see Koenma before I make you." I didn't turn around, but I said back in a superior voice.

"Try me." I saw the red haired man start to open his mouth to discourage his friend or myself, but I put a hand up before he could speak. "Don't. If I make a mistake, let me learn from it. Don't tell me what to do." Still I did not move as the other mans presence rapidly grow closer. I held my breath tried to side step out of the way, but he moved to fast and cut my arm with his blade. Looking over I now saw him. His red eyes looked like the pools of blood my parents lay in, and his hair was a black as the night sky. He came at me again and I tried to dodge, but he cut my side. A deep gash hurtled pain through my body, and I collapsed to my knees. My breath came in heavy gasps as I stood back up, only to get hit in the chin with the hilt of his weapon. I fell back, but caught myself, and stood back up again. The black haired man readied himself for another attack, but his friend stood in front of him and whispered something to him before going back off to the side lines. The one I faced disappeared, and a fire ran through my vanes. Cuts and gashes appeared along my skin. He was moving so fast that I couldn't see him. That bastard. He's trying to draw out my demon powers. Will it's not gunna work on me! Warily I stood up straight, and allowed myself to get hit continuously, before I collapsed. The red haired man started toward me, but his companion waved him off and approached me, touching my neck hard with the tip of his blade. I suddenly felt my blood around me and knew I had to end this soon. Quickly I grabbed the blade tightly with my hand and cringed as it sunk deeply into my skin, but still unsteadily pulled myself up with it, and got dangerously close to his face. "You can't make me do anything." My lungs wheezed with pain, as I stealthily grabbed the top of the hilt and turned the tip so it touched the bottom of my jaw. "Now make a choice; kill me and save me the mercy, or don't kill me and let me live my unknown life in shame." Gently my fingers trailed over his hand which loosened ever so slightly, and I took that opportunity to wiggle my fingers in between his hand and the hilt and took over the weapon which I pointed the tip into his throat. Then he smirked and disappeared. Holding my breath I slashed in the direction I felt him, and heard the cutting of cloth, then something thicker on the tip. I saw him, the shirt over his chest was riped, and a bit of the skin underneath was cut; then he disappeared again. It continued like this for a good long while, before I finally just collapsed onto the ground. Dark spots clouded my vision but I manged to see the blurry figure of the man with red hair and the beautiful face.

"Hiei, hurry, put her on your back." He said, and the short one (although I had no right calling him that considering I was a good two inches shorter than him) muttered something in response that I couldn't hear before I blacked out completely.

A dark fog covered my eyes like a thick film when I opened them. Pain coursed through my vanes and I groaned loudly, expecting to still be in the forest; although as I blinked the fog away I noticed that I wasn't. I was in a house much like my own. The door to my immediate right slid open and a much worried Haruko walked in and knelled by my side.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok." He said, lifting up the covers and checking my left side. "We thought those wolves did a real number on you."

Confused and tiard, I looked oddly at him.

"Wolves? What are you-" He cut me off by smiling at me.

"After you saw your parents you ran out and into the forest, where a pack of wolves attacked you. I found you just as they were about to kill you." With a tiard smile I thanked him, and fell back asleep.

Hiei watched on from the tree just outside of the room. Haruko had a silver tongue. _I suppose that's why he's so much more favored over any of Koenmas' other spies. _He though, and quietly jumped in the window when he opened it for him.

"Ok," he said, cracking his knuckles out of habit, "she's asleep again, and her wounds are almost completely healed. Tomorrow I'll go help her go through her parents stuff. Once she's completely calmed down from what's happened you can approach," He put empathized on that word, "her again. Don't force anything on her." Hiei observed silently as the 18 year old glanced down at her with the most tender and loving look that it made the fire demon smirk.

"You love the girl." Quickly Haruko looked back up at him with a stone-faced look.

"I don't. Emotions such as that are forbidden in my job, and I can't afford to lose it now. I care for her as a human."

That just made his smile grow.

"I can see it in your eyes and how you talk of her." Then young man only looked away.

"Think what you want, but I don't love her. She may be a demon by blood, she's human to the core. She fully believes she's human. I couldn't bring the Makai onto her again. She's spent so much time trying to forget it." Quietly Hiei turned around.

"I'll come back for her in a week. Have her ready by then." And with that he jumped out the window and disappeared. Haruko sighed and moved some hair away from Amayas' young 16 year old face, whispering,

"I promised Ai I would protect you, and that's what I'm always going to do."

Going through my parents things was hard, but Haruko made it so much easier. He kept me calm when I wanted to cry, and when I did, comforted me with soft words. After Ai died, he was the only friend I had. A soft gasp came from my lips as I came into the living room, holding a large, thick box with one arm, and a note in the other.

"Haruko, look at this." He came over and gently took the box from me as I read the note aloud and sat down on the couch. "Dear Amaya, I know that you have for so long been in our care and love, but now that you are reading this then it must mean that our passing is immanent. Yasuo and I always knew and loved you even more for what you were - a demon - and that is why we have left these items for you. They will help you channel and control your powers, as will as protect yourself. Of coarse you are to need proper training with them, so upon our deaths I have already arranged for Koenma to have Genkai train you again. I know that you already know how to use them, but still you haven't used them in over 15 years, and you need to remember quickly how to wield them again. Amaya, I know that you don't want anything to do with it, but please, for us, admit that you are a demon. With us gone, there will be no one to protect you, and I know that you don't like hearing that, but it's true. You're the last of your kind. You are the last remaining Spirit Cat left alive in all of the realms. We couldn't let anything happen to you - for your sake, and your races'. Please become Rena again; become Homwaido Desu (White Death) again. With love, Yasuo and Sachi Yamiko." Tears over flowed my eyes as the paper dropped from my hands to the floor. This time Haruko didn't comfort me, for he was to shocked at that last sentence to even blink. "So... So a few days ago, in the forest...that was real..." I trailed off, and he still said nothing. Quickly I grabbed the parcel and tore open the packaging. Inside was what I hoped I would never see again, but yet here I was picking them up and holding and looking at them like they were a long lost friend. There in my hands were my old weapons: two long katanas with white sheaths and black hilts and black bands so I could attach them onto my back, two crescent moon daggers with white hilts and a belt to keep them in, two more short daggers with black holsters - one for my thigh and one for my shin, and then two assassin blades hidden in a pair of black fingerless gloves that came up to my elbow. After examining the blades that were still so sharp that they could cut through anything as if it was air, I put them aside and looked back into the box. Underneath my weapons was my old outfit. Picking it up with the most care I had, my fingers felt the soft material and a smile creased my mouth - all tears gone. Placing the fighting kimono aside, something glimmering caught the edge of my eye and I dug back down into the box and came out with another note and a small velvet box. "This," I read aloud again, "was something that my grandmother - a very powerful psych - left with me hoping that one day hoping that I would follow in her footsteps. Unfortunately I never did, so I hope that it'll help you more then it ever did help me. Sachi." Carefully opening the velvet box, my eyes sparkled brightly at the silver chained necklace. On the end of it was a small round green gem on the end of it, with a swirl of a small thin silver wire that connected it to the chain. Smiling I carefully picked it up and put it on. It dangled carefully between my breasts, and I played gently with it.

"You," Haruko finally spoke, "where Howaido Desu?" I looked up at him over my weapons and kimono that I had gathered up in my arms, and responded,

"No, I am Homwaido Desu." And with that I walked down the hall to my room where I firmly shut the door.

That night Haruko traveled to the Spirit World, the sadness of his news burdening his shoulders as he sulked through the mass of rushing ogres to Koenmas office.

"Sir?" He asked tentatively, his brown hair shrouding his face slightly as he walked in.

"Yes Haruko? What did you need?" The young ruler asked happily, a smile evident even through his blue binky.

"I have something that you really need to know, Koenma."

He pushed his brows together.

"I thought I gave you the week off to help your human friend? What were you doing working at a time like this?" Haruko bowed then stood in front of his desk.

"I am on vacation, this was information that I found out from my human friend." He seamed to be extremely interested.

"It must be important if you felt the need to come at this hour. What was it?"

"I know who Howaido Desu is, and where she is."

"What?!" Koenma stude atop his desk in a sudden furry, and the boy shrunk back some. "Who?!" He had some hesitation in his voice.

"She's my human friend - who actually isn't a human... The one I suspected would be a demon."

And the ruler grew silent.

"What is her name?"

"Her human name is Amaya Yamiko, her demon name is Rena.. Will I don't know her last name." Again the ruler was silent.

"Thank you Haruko, I'll be sure to put in some extra money into your account as overtime. You are dismissed." He sat down thoughtfully, but Haruko didn't move.

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to request that you don't send your detectives after her. I'll handle and get her for you." After that he walked out, allowing for no confrontation. Koenma let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed his temples.

"She went into hiding for nearly 20 years and then she appears in the Ningenkai. From what Haruko told me, it sounds like she was trying to run away from what she had become - Howaido Desu. That doesn't make sense though. She was the most respected and feared of demons, even over many of the male demons. Why would she want to give up all that power for a life a solitude?" Sighing again he went back to going through his paperwork.


	2. Ch 2: Remembering

After Haruko had left my house that night, I had changed into my old fighting kimono. It wasn't traditional, but then again neither was I. The kimono looked much like a short kimono (only coming down to mid-thigh) with large cuffs that engulfed my hands. It was elegant, yet sleek; functional, yet stylish. Quickly strapping on my weapons and leaving my feet bare, I jumped out the window onto the grass and then to the park where I dashed immediately to the forest. Letting part of my demonic side take over, the run was short although long in distance. I knew that soon my presence wasn't going to go unnoticed for long; and I was correct.

A small, measly demon wondered sheepishly into Koenmas office with trembling limbs.

"My ogres tell me that you have seen someone that I have been looking for. Who?"

Quietly the demon responded in a tumble of spilled out words.

"Howaido Desu, my lord. She has returned, and already taken her first victim. The rich over-lord that ruled our lands and held us as prisoners. 'You're free now.' She said atop his castle. 'No one will ever control you again. One of my familiars will watch over you - to protect you ageist the evil that corrupted you.'" The green skinned demon trembled more while Koenma stayed calm.

"How long ago did she do this?"

"About three weeks my lord." The lord knitted his fingers together along with his brow.

"Thank you. You may leave." And quickly the trembling demon left. "So you have decided to show your face again," he pushed a button on the intercom on his desk, "Botan, inform Yusuke and the others that he has a new mission getting Howaido Desu, and tell Haruko..." he paused, trying to find the words in his voice, "tell Haruko that his friend is out of his hands and that I am sending my detectives after her." "Yes sir!" She said happily, before she beeped out. Heavily sighing, Koenma put his head into his hands gently.

"Tomi!" I called into the air, and a small laughter followed after it - a childish laughter. Smiling I followed after it and found a little girl sitting high up in a tree. Long fangs hung slightly over her thin lips as they curled up in an ear-to-ear grin.

"You've gotten slower, ane."

I couldn't help but grin too, my tiny fangs glistening in the sparkling sunlight.

"To much time in the human world has impaired me."

"You still look like one." Giggling she jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck in a long hug.

"It's good to see you again Rena."

"And to you, gumai." I said, hugging her back. In my time of hardship, I found her all alone. She helped me more than she would be able to know. "So my little saber," she giggled at her English name, "lets see how you've been running things around here." Happily she skipped into the deep part of the forest and to a small village inside the thickest part of the forest. Due to my over-protectiveness, before I went I had installed traps that would kill anything that wasn't of cat blood, and I quietly reminded myself of where they were and what they were as she lead me along. Tomis' dazzling melted gold eyes danced eagerly as she lead me to the heart of the town. "Tomi," whispered I, "I don't want anyone to know that I'm back." Some of the eagerness in her eyes faded, but she nodded her head and took me by the hand to where she lived with her adoptive mother.

"Honey, would you please-" Her green eyed mother stopped, looking down at me with her daughters hand in mine. "Who is this sweety?" She asked, and I could feel the anxiety resonate off of her as her brown tail twitched lightly.

"This is one of my friends. She helped ane save me from the evils of the forest." Smiling brightly, I saw her mother become slightly convinced and I had to chuckle to myself. She has the right stuff already to become one of Koenmas' spies. What an honer for someone so young as herself. An invisible smile creased my lips as I watched as she happily helped her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm not entire sure why she brought me here, but I'm sure I won't burden you any longer." I bowed and soundlessly walked out with my bare feet, and then snuck over to my small house where I slowly walked about the house. Lightly my fingers ran over the battered walls and the dim light caught the twinkle of my teeth. "It's good to be back."

Yusuke stumbled over a large up turned root in the thickening forest.

"Man," he complained, "what is with this forest?" Kurama thoughtfully looked around, ducking under yet another low hanging branch.

"It feels as though the forest is alive, and it is trying to be rid of us. Yusuke, don't!" He tried to worn his friend, but it was to late. The boys brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he pulled down a large purple fruit that resembled an apple. Although, as he went to go take a bite of it a seam appeared along it, then a set of teeth and a mouth that opened wide - hoping to devour his face. Crying out and throwing the fruit back - only to have it chase after him, nipping at his heals.

"Kurama do something!" He said dodging the trees as he went; Kuwabara was laughing hysterically at him, throwing him taunts, when several of the same fruit dropped down and started biting at him. With a heavy sigh the red haired man took a single red rose out from his hair, but before he could do anything with it, the fruits were suddenly cut in half - as if by magic. "Phew, thanks." Yusuke said, walking up to his friend.

"Yusuke, I didn't do that, and I don't believe Hiei did either."

"We're not alone."

The eyes of the fire demon scanned the trees, only to find nothing.

"I can't feel anyone else here. The shrimp must have done it and is just trying to freak us out!" Kuwabara concluded, balling his fists up at him.

"If I had cut the fruit," he said simply, "my blade would have the same substance on it." Taking his perfectly clean weapon out of its sheath by his side, the boys noticed that there was in fact a lively green goo leaking out from the mutant fruit.

"Skin Eaters." A womans voice rang through the trees as they seamed to part ways to let her through when she soundlessly and carefully stepped over the fruit and their ooze. Hiei went to a defensive pose, while the others were tense. She did not step into the sunlight though, so her body and face were unknown to them. "They kill and eat the flesh of anyone who intrudes into my forest."

"Listen, lady, we don't want any trouble we just need to find someone." Yusuke said, trying to reason with her. She looked sharply at him.

"I may be worth something in this trip. Who may you be looking for?"

"Howaido Desu." Even in the dim light they boys could see her body tense ever so slightly.

"Why would you be looking for her? She hasn't been in the Demon Realm in almost 20 years."

"We have reason to believe that she has returned." Kurama stepped in.

"She may have, but as far as I know she's still gone." Nodding knowingly, the fox demon stealthily hurried his companions away. "Thank you for your time." He said, in which she responded with,

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more assistance to you." Quickly hurrying away, he lead them to a small clearing in the dense growth.

"Kurama, what was that for?" Kuwabara asked, and Hiei agreed.

"Yes, why did you pull us away from her? I believe that she knew more than she was letting on."

"Because," the wisest of them said, "I agreed with Hiei that she knew more than she was saying, so I planted a tracking seed on her when she was preoccupied with Yusuke."

Yusuke laughed.

"Well, she should be on the move now, we had better not get to far behind her." And he ran off in the direction they had come from, only to stand in shock at the ground. A sharp branch stuck out of the ground with a long piece of white cloth tied to the extended end. Hiei carefully bent over and took off the cloth, giving Kurama the small parcel that was in it, and read what the cloth - larger than expected - said.

"'Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that. I can tell I'm going to like you guys so lets make this a game. Find the tree that bleeds sweet blood in the center of a forest of knowledge trees. I will be waiting there, to give you your next clue.' It's written in blood. This girl just wants us to be her pawns." Kurama smiled lightly, looking down at his tracking seed.

"Yes, but if we play then the prize for winning might be bigger than the charge for the game."

Kuwabara looked oddly at him.

"Will that made no sense." The boy ruffled his orange hair, trying to figure it out.

"Kurama, you're the plant person. Know what the note means?"

"I believe that that the note is referring to a Maple tree in an apple orchard."

"Alright! Then lets start looking!" Yusuke said excitedly, taking off in some direction, only to get his foot stuck in a wire trap so he hung upside down from a thick branch of a tree.

Quietly I waited for them in a tall tree nearby where the Spirit Detectives were supposed to find me. In my place I put Tomi, who had changed into her human form so she wouldn't stick out in the Humans' world. She waited as patiently as me in her tree, swinging her leg off the side of the branch and humming a happy tune. Tomi was always happy, even in the darkest of times.

"Hey you guys!" Yusuke called out, coming upon a maple tree, where a young childs laughter rang through the orchard.

"It's about time you got here. Ane was beginning to think that you wouldn't be coming." The maker of a laughter said, and the boys looked up to see a little girl with long chestnut hair and sparkling golden eyes swinging one leg carelessly.

"What? Hey kid-" Yusuke started loudly, but Kurama stepped in front of him and cut him off.

"Are you the one who has the next note?" Giggling, she hoped down and opened her arms widely with a large grin.

"I am the next clue!" The fox demon looked confused, and knelt down to her level.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you have found me, now for your next task in this game of cat and mouse," she recited, "Lions and tigers and bears have nothing on this tiny ferrous feline, but send it sky high and it will tell you what you need." Giggling again, she winked at Kurama. "I'll help you if you're nice to me too." Smiling sweetly, the young man stood up and extended his hand to her which she gladly took.

"I don't know what to do on this clue." He said, looking around his group. Kuwabara was in deep thought.

"I got it!" He said loudly, throwing an arm up in happiness.

"Wow, the block head actually got something." Yusuke teased, and his orange haired friend put a fist in front of his face.

"Just tell us what you though before you lose it in that empty head of yours." Hiei said gruffly, and the little girl peered up at him with curious eyes, which he returned with a glare. She wasn't moved by the evil look, and actuly leaned in closer as Kuwabara went on with his thought.

"Oh yeah! It's referring to a kitten in the Demon World, and to get it to talk we have to give it cat nip!" He grinned cheekily at his success, and Hiei snorted slightly still staring at the girl.

"The oaf might be on to something." Ignoring his comment, he looked hopefully at Kurama who gently tugged at the girls hand.

"Is that correct?" The girl didn't break eye contact with Hiei.

"I'm not saying anything! The hanyo keeps trying to read my mind!" Yusuke stood between the two (the girl falling back onto Kuramas' legs with her tongue out in disgust because his butt went right into her face) and angrily grabbed Hieis' caller.

"Come on man! We need as much help as we can get!" Then he turned and squatted down and smiled to bitterly sweet at the girl. "Now please tell us little girl." Quickly she ducked in between Kuramas' legs, hiding behind one of them. Gently the young man picked her up and held her, putting her on his hip while she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"It's ok. Come, lets start looking in the Makai." So the gang grudgingly made their way back to the Demon World. Kurama hung in the back, watching thoughfully as Yusuke tried to use his amazing comunication skills to have a demon off the street of a town give them directions to all the places where cat demons would hang out.

"What's your name?"

The little girl asked, also watching them.

"Kurama. What's yours?" He smiled at her, and she grinned and giggled back.

"Tomi."

"That's a pretty name."

Tomi giggled some more.

"Thank you! You're a fox demon, right?" Smiling thoughtfully, he looked back at the now arguing Yusuke and demon.

"I'm a fox demon soul in a human body." She took a pause to think about it before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Youko Kurama. That's what you used to be called." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes."

She smiled softly.

"You were my hero." A shocked look came over him as she explained why. "When I was born, my father killed my mother and took me to his thieving gang - I can't remember what they were called now, but they were mean and brutal to me giving me daily beatings. My father didn't defend me, but encouraged them saying that I needed to learn to be tougher so I wouldn't end up like my mother. I was one of the lowest of them, and could hardly pick a lock. Then I heard of you, and everything that you did, and you became my hero because of all the amazing stuff that you could do with no one ever knowing!" She grinned widely at him, and smiled lightly at her.

"You flatter me, but you forget how my days as a criminal ended."

Grinning more, Tomi shook her head.

"Nope! In my eyes it made you even grater! You died doing what you loved and what you were good at!" Chuckling, she held something in front of him. It was his rose. This made him laugh.

"I suppose I should have known that was coming." Tomi giggled, then whispered something in his ear.

"I'll take you to where ane is. No one else can know though." Nodding lightly, he walked off in the direction she instructed - unknown to her though he left a mental connection open to Hiei.

I felt someone approaching, and I smiled. So she befriended the fox. Figured. She's been in love with him ever since she heard of him. A smile tickled my lips and my eyes traveled down to the ground along with my body as he approached. He held her like a human holds his child and that made me smile even more.

Grassy green eyes followed the figure that gracefully fell from the top of the tree that Tomi had lead him to. As her body cleared the shadow and fell into the light, he took in her beauty. Her body was seductively slender, and her eyes amazingly captivating. They were a brilliant white with vanes of black - making them look almost like an intricate snowflake. Her hair was as white as the sun is bright, and shimmered in the light. Looking past her looks, he noticed how will armed she was. Two katanas crossed over her back - the straps making an 'X' on her chest - two daggers were at her hips and two more were strapped to her legs. It was Howaido Desu. He smiled at her, and she made no move.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Tomi whispered to him, and he nodded taking a loud step forward. "Hello." He said, and she nodded in his general direction a faint outline - like a ghost - of white cat ears and a tail.

"Youko Kurama." She said, her voice bell like.

"And... Dimuko Haruko. What are you doing here Haruko?" She asked, her eyes traveling past the fox to the blond haired boy who traveled silently past him.

"I'm here," he gazed down at her, standing a few feet away from her, "to talk some sense into you."

She smiled.

"You want me to come back to the Human Realm and live as I did." He nodded solemnly, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. There are still a few things that I must do around here before I can consider heading back."

"Please," he pleaded, taking her hand, "don't do this to yourself. I know what the note said, but I don't think your parents wanted this. Think about what Ai would-" He was cut of by her putting one of her many blades threateningly close to his neck; a thin line of red running across it.

"Don't," her voice was a deadly and low purr, "ever," she pushed harder onto his neck, "mention him around me again. I know what he would want. I know what he would do, what he would say. He was my life. I knew all there was to know about him. Don't burden me with your words chouhouin." Spy, that was what she called him, and it made Kurama even more confused about the situation - although he didn't show it. Haruko took a single step forward before jumping back and bounding off from one tree to the next. The foxs' eyes couldn't follow, but when he stopped needles as small as Tomis' pinkie and as thin as paper littered the ground and trees - which withered almost instantaneously. After the needles stopped falling he stood in front of her again, staring into her eyes intently, and then he walked away. As simple as that he was done with her. Kurama was tensely still as he passed him with closed eyes, but stopped just past him, saying in a low voice.

"Do you know why you don't make sudden movements around her?" He was silent. "It's because she's blind." Air quickly filled his lungs in a sharp gasp, and Tomi hissed and batted a clawed hand at him; her brown and white cat ears and tail appearing, and her long fangs glistening. Not paying any attion to the girl, he continued. "It's part of a curse put on her when she was young, when her real parents were killed." She hissed again, and the blind cat called out,

"That's enough out of you Haruko. Say another word and you'll be in violation of your contract." He let out a low growl, but walked on and disappeared into the dark forest. "I know why you're hear, now follow me." She said, and walked in the opposite direction of her spy friend.

Kurama didn't move.

"Don't worry," Tomi said to him in a whisper, "ane is leading you through a safe part of the forest." Tentatively he followed her, holding the girl tighter. Soon they came upon a shrine in a large clearing encircled by a river. She went to her knees in front of the shrine and said a short prayer before standing and looking Kurama in the eye. "You have come to take me to Koenma."

"Yes." Tomi hugged him as he secretly tensed at her voice. She smiled at him, the walked up in front of him gazing up at him with unfocused eyes.

"I will gladly come with you, but not right now. Give me four days, and I will turn myself over to you." He searched her face for any deceit that wasn't present in her voice, but he found none.

"How can I be sure that you will?" Chuckling she gave him a deep kiss, then backed away and said. "Please take care of her. I trust you." And then she faded away. Like the wind has swept her small form away, or the she melted into the sunlight. Kurama then stood in a state of utter shock, and Tomi giggled as she changed into her human form.

"You seam shocked." He didn't say anything, and she taped him on the head. "Come out of it buddy, it wasn't a real kiss. That's how she seals promises. It means you're going to see her in four days - although that time, she'll be in handcuffs." Shifting the cat demons weight on his body, he stared at the ground then walked back in the direction he came from.

Quickly I ran through the forest. Four days was plenty enough time for me to finish what I needed, but I still needed to hurry. I knew that he had had a mental connection with one of his team mates, so that meant that I had a stalker in the mean time. But that didn't matter to me. He could watch me all he wanted so long as he didn't interfere. I also knew that Tomi was in good hands. She needed to get out of the Demon Realm anyway. I would explain to her adoptive mother later where she had gone, but for now I needed to finish what I had started 16 years ago.


End file.
